


Хочется: Генджо Санзо

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [4]
Category: Saiyuki, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ к финалу "Ересиарха", в которой Таон сама придумывает мир - для себя и Санзо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочется: Генджо Санзо

Дарт Таон довольно долго пряталась за магическим «не хочу расти!» Хотелось сделать приятное маме, пятьсот лет не видевшей свою крохотную девочку, да и самой насладиться детством по полной программе. Но в один прекрасный день надоело. Разрослась внутри обида, ревность, подкормленная детскими мечтами из сказок про принцесс… Таон скучала по Санзо, хотела видеть его рядом с собой – и постепенно начала понимать, что, хоть у неё и есть семья и она любит её, но это чувство – совершенно особое, не похожее ни на что.  
Снова сидеть у него на шее, напрашиваться поиграть и смеяться, видя его хмурую физиономию и невероятно красивые глаза. А уж если скрываемую ото всех улыбку… Ещё было очень здорово прилетать и спать у него в ногах. Вот просто тянуло и всё, как будто Таон была кошкой.  
Где-то в глубине души уже маячило такое простое и детски упрямое – вот вырасту и выйду за него замуж… Даже если для этого придется вырасти!  
И чем дальше – тем больше Таон хотелось вырасти поскорее. Хотя одного этого было бы мало – у Санзо семья, чужое брать нехорошо и вообще…  
Вот если бы она могла, как брат, создать целый отдельный мир! Для себя и Санзо. И она была бы там взрослой, была бы королевой, а своих родственников он бы там никогда и не знал… Другая жизнь ведь.  
И чем больше Таон думала об этом – тем более отчётливыми и почти реальными становились её мысли. Казалось, придумываемый ею мир надувается, как мыльный пузырь, становится ярче, обретает форму…  
И она сама не замечала, как постепенно переселяется туда, внутрь этого пузыря. Окружающие пока тоже ничего не замечали, даже самые родные люди. А ведь в один прекрасный момент пузырь должен был лопнуть, а мир внутри него – занять свой кусочек пространства в междумирье. Стать реальным…  
Однажды именно так и произошло. И тут уж родители наконец заметили… что Таон исчезла. Но, по крайней мере, теперь они знали, куда именно она пропала.  
– Наши дети не могут успокоиться, – вздохнула Мон. – Ну что ж, хотя бы её фокусы не отразились ни на каком другом мире… И я надеюсь, что у неё там есть мы.  
Но она и представить не могла, что в том мире всё было совсем не так просто, хоть и устроен он был по законам волшебных сказок… А какая же сказка без прекрасной принцессы! Которая, к тому же, борется за престол, принадлежащий ей по праву…  
* * *  
Родители давно казнены, юная Таон была бы совсем одна против узурпатора, но народ любил её, готов был помогать во всём, чтобы вернуть сказочное благоденствие своей страны, своих старых богов, свет в лице законной наследницы… Именно простые люди скрыли её от грозящей опасности, по сути дела, вырастили… На руках вынесли из горящего дворца, сберегли, поведали ей о возложенной на неё великой миссии. На них она и опиралась. И их ряды множились с каждым днём.  
Оставалось совсем немного до того, как можно будет открыто объявить узурпатору войну и поднять всех. Но сначала стоило добраться до человека, который очень много значил для гонимой сейчас религии. Чтобы его божественная сила и авторитет оказались на стороне повстанцев. Но это было не так-то просто – этот самый человек скрылся от всего мира в какой-то уединённой горной пещере и совсем не горел желанием её покидать…  
А ведь молод ещё, хорош собой, ну куда такому строить из себя монаха-затворника, тем более все знали, что он никогда не отличался особо благочестивым нравом. Правда, ему прощались и гневные вспышки, и нарушение постов, и непочтение – за то, скольким он помог. И вот теперь – пожалуйста. Чем сильнее бурлила страна – тем больше Санзо-сама отмахивался. Мол, я устал от вашего шума, от ваших проблем…  
И надежда у народа теперь оставалась одна – на принцессу. Может, она сможет вытащить Санзо-сама из пещеры…  
Таон готовилась к этой встрече очень тщательно. Как любая девчонка, которая хочет понравиться. Хотя, может быть, стоило быть более официальной и торжественной – но так радовали собственные золотые локоны и цветы в них, и это платьице сельской простушки… Может, конечно, святому монаху всё это безразлично… но всё же она впустит в его пещеру немного солнца.  
Правда, добраться до этой самой пещеры оказалось делом непростым. Но, разумеется, принцесса направлялась туда не одна. Если надо – её донесли бы и на руках.  
К счастью, это не понадобилось – Таон летела как на крыльях. Меньше чем за полдня добрались до той самой пещеры. У самого входа, явно нежась в жарких лучах солнца, сидел Санзо-сама. И сам сиял как солнце – хоть и сердито жмурился. Белые одежды, золотые волосы, матово-бледная кожа. Таон засмотрелась и тихонько ахнула.  
Тихонько, но слух у Санзо, похоже, был как у кошки – вздрогнув, он открыл глаза, и Таон, глядя в них, восхищённо замерла, забыв даже поздороваться. Нет, ну вот откуда берутся у людей такие глаза, такого диковинного сине-сиреневого цвета, какого на земле и не бывает? Правду говорят, что он любимец богов и богинь…  
– Ну вот, и тут достали, – резкий голос Санзо вырвал Таон из грёз. – Что надо-то?  
Хотя, он, кажется, прекрасно понимал, что ей надо, потому что её горячую просьбу присоединиться слушал со скучающим видом, как что-то уже надоевшее. Но Таон это не охладило.  
– Вы очень нужны нам, Санзо-сама… Идёмте с нами… пожалуйста!  
– Куда? К этим людям, которые никак не усвоят простой вещи: их судьба в их собственных руках? Зачем им я? Если они всё понимают – то вы справитесь и сами, юная принцесса. Я не хочу никого видеть!  
– А ведь когда-то вы так не говорили… В самом начале вы были рядом, помните?  
– Приходилось. Учитель поставил меня в сан, надо было соответствовать насколько возможно.  
– А ведь вашему учителю, Санзо-сама, не понравилось бы, что вы нас оставили, перестали помогать людям…  
Во взгляде Санзо что-то дрогнуло, выражение лица смягчилось. Эта девчонка… Она же даже не помнила учителя, она не должна говорить об этом так легко, но, но… Но почему-то именно сейчас вспомнилось, как учитель когда-то говорил: будь сильным и неси своё бремя с достоинством! А сейчас – не пытается ли он это самое бремя попросту сбросить?  
– Ладно, – уронил монах, поднимаясь с земли и наконец слегка кланяясь принцессе. – Люди ужасно шумные и надоедливые. Но я всё-таки Санзо. Надеюсь выдержать до того, как ты сядешь на трон, девочка.  
Таон глазам не поверила – неужели уговорила? А Санзо уже невозмутимо начал спускаться по горному склону. Оставалось только последовать за ним, что Таон и сделала, хоть и боялась споткнуться буквально на каждом шагу.  
И не из-за крутости этого самого склона. Просто присутствие этого человека, вроде бы святого, но такого невероятно красивого, действовало на неё как сильный дурман… И, наверное, он почувствовал это, потому что несколько раз предупредительно протягивал ей руку, не давая упасть. И Таон радостно опиралась на него, наслаждаясь этими мгновениями, а благодарить могла только взглядом… Так, почти «рука об руку», и дошли до повстанческого лагеря.  
А там их встретили восторженными воплями, рукоплесканиями…  
– Помолитесь за нас, Санзо-сама! Мы не видели вас лет пять или шесть…  
И Таон вспомнила, что сама видела его в последний раз, когда была совсем ребёнком… Правда, в то время они встречались редко.  
Можно сказать, вообще мельком виделись. Когда пала их страна и узурпатор занял трон, Таон было шесть, а Санзо тринадцать. Приняв сан после гибели учителя – точнее, перед самой гибелью, из его рук – Санзо ушёл в странствие. И нечасто появлялся в общине, ставшей сейчас центром восстания, а потом и совсем пропал.  
Но сейчас… Сейчас она его вернула, и все смотрят с таким восторгом и восхищением на них обоих…  
А они стоят перед толпой, как… как жених и невеста! Ой, нет, об этом ещё рано говорить, да и вообще не стоит… Надо говорить о политике. Таон это и сделала, но не могла не заметить – пока все бурно обсуждают решительное наступление, Санзо явно скучает.  
Когда все высказались, он уронил:  
– Все ваши планы никуда не годятся. Я буду в передовом отряде и покажу вам, как надо драться!  
Все разом смолкли, в изумлении уставившись на него. Нет, конечно, на что-то в этом духе все и надеялись, ожидая его прихода, но чтобы прямо так…  
– А что вы так смотрите? – пожал плечами Санзо. – Монах, который не умеет драться, – бесполезное украшение общества. Идёмте.  
Как все убедились вскоре – драться Санзо умел. И не только с людьми. Его особые навыки, его оружие были специально приспособлены для того, чтобы уничтожать злых духов. Серебряные пули и священное заклятие массового уничтожения. А ведь все знали, что узурпатор давно продал этим самым духам душу и сам стал чудовищем…  
И пока повстанцы буквально прорубались ко дворцу, Таон думала о том, как справиться с королём – что ни говори, а именно ей требовалось принять в этом участие!  
Как бы она хотела обладать Силой! Не декоративной искрой, а подлинной – сейчас бы ударила и…  
Санзо неслышно подошел к ней со спины:  
– Давай руку. Проведу.  
И бесшумно, как тени, они проскользнули во дворец, в те самые покои, где сейчас метался, как увидела Таон, напуганный происходящим король.  
– Держи, – Санзо вложил ей в руку свой маленький, но тяжёлый пистолет. – Ты не должна промахнуться.  
И кинулся на охрану.  
Таон и сама понимала, что шанс всего один – и сердце билось так, что заглушило звук выстрела…  
А потом она просто сползла по стене. Убить человека… Нет, король этого, конечно, заслуживал, и она должна была это сделать сама, но разве же легко…  
К принцессе сразу же сбежались, захлопотали над ней… Впрочем, она быстро пришла в себя. И, как узнала почти мгновенно, дворец был уже взят.  
Санзо в хлопотах участия не принимал – только дёрнул принцессу за руку: мол, вставай, чего разлеглась. Сухо бросил:  
– Поздравляю, моя королева. Я могу идти?  
Эти слова подействовали на нее, как поток холодной воды. Таон разом вскочила и схватила Санзо за руку:  
– Конечно… нет!  
– О… а что ещё? Ты можешь и сама защитить свою страну. Даже с оружием в руках. И знаменем тоже можешь быть сама.  
– Просто… Я буду скучать.  
– Но… – похоже, он даже растерялся от непосредственности ответа. – Как же… Мне ведь даже разговаривать с тобой нельзя!  
– Но ты уже разговариваешь, – юная королева засмеялась. – И… разве ты не говорил, что монашеский путь не для тебя?  
– Для меня. В том смысле, что я очень хочу побольше бывать в одиночестве.  
– Ну, раз так… – она вздохнула. – Я не настаиваю. И обещаю, никто тебя беспокоить не будет. Разве что я… иногда.  
– Ну ладно, – уступил Санзо. – По большим праздникам.  
* * *  
Таон выдерживала характер целый год! В этом, правда, ей помогало ужасное количество государственных дел… Но когда приблизилась годовщина её восшествия на престол, Таон справедливо рассудила, что по этому поводу Санзо вполне можно побеспокоить, и отправилась к нему. Нарядилась, но скромненько, мол, а я что, я ничего, в паломничество пошла… Одна, между прочим. Но добралась без хлопот. Правда, на этот раз Санзо на солнышке не грелся, так что пришлось зайти в его тихую обитель.  
Святой монах лежал на животе на какой-то подстилке и старательно читал толстую книжку. На носу у него сидели очки, придававшие ему забавный вид. Таон тихо присела рядом и засмотрелась. Увы, но это умилённое созерцание длилось недолго – Санзо отозвался от книги и взглянул на гостью.  
– А, это ты, – уронил он. – Ну добрый день. Поздравляю.  
– Ой, ты помнишь! – обрадовалась Таон.  
– Да разве такое забудешь… Ну, раз уж ты здесь, может, разделишь со мной скромную монашескую трапезу?  
– Давай. Причём уверена, что без мяса ты не обходишься.  
– Иногда. Когда повезёт подстрелить что-нибудь съедобное.  
Но сегодня, видимо, не повезло – обед состоял из фруктов, орехов и прочих плодов земных… А впрочем, было очень вкусно, всё такое настоящее, прогретое солнцем… А тем более – Таон делила эту трапезу с красавцем монахом, и это был лучший праздник в её жизни. Да и самому Санзо, кажется, было приятно обедать вместе с ней – по крайней мере, именно так говорили его глаза и женская интуиция самой принцессы. Наверно, ему же тоже надоедает здесь совсем одному, с книгами и мыслями… Таон осторожно пила очень холодную, ключевую воду и наслаждалась моментом.  
– А как твои дела? – вдруг спросил Санзо. – Замуж не собираешься?  
Таон чуть не поперхнулась той самой водой от неожиданности:  
– А с чего тебе это вдруг интересно? Нет, не собираюсь и долго ещё не соберусь. Независимость жалко. Принцесса не может себе позволить выйти замуж за кого попало, а королева тем более. Хотя на это я бы, может быть, и наплевала, если бы…  
Она вдруг осеклась, слегка озадачив Санзо – о чём это она?  
– Если бы… – всё-таки продолжила она, поймав его взгляд. – Если бы тот, кого я выбрала, не ушёл от мира…  
В первую секунду он просто не понял. Но когда смысл слов дошёл до него окончательно, впору было сделать две невозможные вещи – распахнуть удивлённые глаза на пол-лица или покраснеть…  
– Ты… ты что? Ты серьёзно? Слушай, я же обеты давал, я же не могу существовать постоянно… с кем-то…  
– А ты не существуй. В смысле, постоянно. Всё равно королём не станешь! – выпалила невыносимая девчонка. Вот уж действительно невыносимая – сама не знает, чего хочет! И в любом случае, он её прихоти выполнять не собирается.  
– Я не намерен быть твоей игрушкой… королева.  
– А ты представь, что сам будешь со мной играть. Когда станет скучно – зови меня к себе.  
– Оригинально… А остальное время ты будешь играть с другими?  
– Что?! – вот тут она возмутилась по-настоящему. – Какие ещё… другие?!  
– Ого… – опешил Санзо. – Я тебе настолько нравлюсь?  
– Безумно, – честно призналась Таон, – но надеюсь ещё год не появиться. Чтобы ты как следует соскучился.  
И посмотрела на него умильно, облизывая губки.  
И вот тут что-то вдруг изменилось в его глазах. Он почти вздрогнул.  
– Послушай, – сказал он каким-то странным голосом, – чувствую, это добром не кончится…  
Но Таон была очень молоденькой и наивной. И не понимала, чего стоит бояться.  
– Да ладно, – весело сказала она. – Не съешь же ты меня. К тому же я уже ухожу…  
Его глаза опять блеснули.  
– Не рано ли?  
– А… ты можешь предложить мне что-то ещё? – она немножко испугалась, но если только самую малость.  
– Возможно, – он произнес это очень тихо, и она смогла расслышать это лишь потому что он подошел вплотную.  
Ноги у неё подкосились, и она инстинктивно схватилась за его плечи. И тут же очутилась в его объятиях… Это было и неожиданно, и страшновато, но ещё больше упоительно. Просто ноги подкашивались, и хорошо, что он держал её крепко. И она так и не открыла глаз, когда его пальцы осторожно приподняли её голову. И даже тогда, когда он коснулся губами её губ… Мечта, сновидение – и всё же этот поцелуй, о котором Таон грезила с детства, был таким реальным, таким обжигающим и осторожным одновременно… И, кажется, Таон уже слилась с жаром губ Санзо, стала его частью, как вдруг… Она недоумённо распахнула глаза – Санзо резко отстранился.  
– Вот теперь иди домой, – сильно охрипшим голосом прошептал он. – Иначе я себе потом не прощу и ты мне не простишь…  
– Да что такого-то…  
– Мы же не можем пожениться, а значит – тебе оставаться здесь опасно и нельзя.  
– Нельзя? Я же всё-таки королева! Могу делать что хочу! И потом… ведь никто не узнает!  
– Это ты так думаешь. А если у тебя будет ребёнок? Тогда точно узнают все.  
– Ну и что, я сама выбираю!  
– Только не пожалей, когда я тебе надоем.  
– Вот ещё! – фыркнула Таон. – И не мечтай!  
– Посмотрим, что ты скажешь через год, – не сдавался Санзо.  
– Если я уйду сейчас, то через год мне ещё будет чего ждать. Разумеется, я вернусь. Если ты раньше сам не разыщешь меня.  
– Вот как, – прищурился Санзо. – Значит, хочешь использовать и потерять интерес?  
– Кто ещё кого использует и что потеряет. Мне от тебя нужно далеко не только это. Но ведь тебе не надо, чтобы я часто тебя беспокоила. А значит, мы даже не сможем узнать друг друга до того, как сделаем какие-то непоправимые шаги.  
Он чуть помедлил.  
– Тогда, я думаю, тебе стоит приходить почаще.  
– Могу только обрадоваться такому предложению, – просияла она. – И тогда давай в самом деле прощаться…  
Прощание получилось молчаливым, но весьма проникновенным – поцелуй удалось прервать с большим трудом… И Таон почти с таким же трудом вышла из пещеры, не оглядываясь.  
Санзо проводил её взглядом, сложил руки, зашептал что-то бессмысленно-священное, стараясь успокоиться. Конечно, в гробу он видал целибат, но опыт по нарушению тоже особо не впечатлил. А эта девчонка… Ведь он помнил её ещё такой, что от земли еле видно. А теперь… Теперь нате вам, просим любить и жаловать… И что с этим делать? Послать уже не пошлёшь, а стать её возлюбленным вроде тоже некрасиво… Но хочется, не скроешь.  
Надо ждать в гости. И стараться держаться в рамках, побольше разговаривать, книжки ей подсовывать, что ли… Этой мыслью он себя и успокоил.  
* * *  
Они и впрямь начали встречаться довольно часто, и Санзо с удивлением понимал, что получает от этих встреч всё больше удовольствия, как и сама Таон.  
И в самом деле, узнавать друг друга было безумно интересно… а когда кончались темы для разговоров – то можно было целоваться. Так продолжалось довольно долго – может, потому, что они оба всё-таки побаивались заходить дальше. Всё-таки ведь им никак нельзя было пожениться, а запретный роман – конечно, здорово, но рискованно…  
И всё-таки очень трудно долго играть с огнём. Чем дальше – тем дольше паузы в разговорах, тем пьянее взгляды, тем жарче ночные грёзы… Санзо уже почти ничего не помогало, а девчонка, кажется, даже не понимала, на что нарывается – ей просто хотелось нравиться.  
И вот однажды, после очередной ночи, полной жарких мечтаний, настал ещё более жаркий день – настолько жаркий, что Таон явилась в обитель Санзо в весьма и весьма коротком платье.  
– Ты… ты что? – Санзо даже поперхнулся, уставившись на её коленки. – Разве позволено королеве…  
– Так жарко же, – легкомысленно ответила Таон. – И я не на приёме.  
– Мда… Мне, может, и проще, просто не надевать ничего под облачение… – тут до него дошло, что он ляпнул, и впору было покраснеть. Да и в самом деле хламида на нём была накинута почти как халат, а тут ещё и ветер подул, как на грех… Распахивая белую ткань на груди и играя полами. И теперь Таон пожирала его великолепную фигуру таким же жадным взглядом, каким сам он смотрел на неё…  
– Ты что, не ждал меня сегодня?  
– Жарко же… – Санзо просто повторил её слова. Ведь и правда, не думал…  
Или думал, но совсем о другом? Сам уже был не уверен… И почему-то стало ещё жарче. Ну да, конечно, кто же по такой жарище обнимается, но разве можно устоять…  
Таон прижималась к его груди, тёрлась щекой, пробовала кожу на вкус, и это обжигало… И, наверное, надо было остановить её, прекратить это, но благоразумная мысль маячила где-то на самой границе сознания, не превращаясь в действие. И они целовались, пока могли устоять на ногах. И потом тоже… Они так увлеклись, что даже почти не ощутили, как положение вещей – и их собственное – несколько изменилось. Оказались внутри пещеры, на скудном ложе Санзо, продолжая изучать друг друга на ощупь, пальцами и губами… Ни о чём не думая и ничего не боясь, ведомые первобытным любопытством и удовольствием…  
И так – до последней черты. И Таон даже не вскрикнула – только поморщилась и совсем скоро опять расслабилась, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как хорошо с ней Санзо… А когда уже после, лёжа рядом, он вопросительно взглянул на неё – мол, всё хорошо? – она засмеялась:  
– В моей стране девушки мечтают о брачной ночи!  
Он сам не ожидал, насколько лестно ему будет услышать это.  
Они долгое время лежали рядом, и пережитое блаженство, казалось, никак не хотело стихать, отпускать их обоих обратно в реальность, где, похоже, теперь уже всерьёз пришлось бы задуматься над тем, что они натворили и что с этим делать.  
– И, я вижу, твои мечты сбылись? – наконец тихо спросил Санзо.  
– Конечно. Разве могло быть с тобой иначе? Думаю, и дальше будет не хуже.  
– Думаю, даже лучше. Вот только… Нам что, всю жизнь вот так прятаться по пещерам?  
– Ну, это же ты прячешься… И, наверное, это правильно, тебе самому при дворе было бы куда хуже.  
Санзо медленно кивнул.  
– Ну да, там бы потребовали всяких церемоний… и выследили бы нас неминуемо. Я бы… может, я бы сложил с себя сан…  
– Да нам бы всё равно никто не разрешил пожениться, и преемника ты не найдёшь… Знаешь, наверно лучше оставить всё как есть. Ведь что бы ты ни говорил, мой драгоценный, – ты всё равно не сможешь перестать быть Санзо. И я всегда смогу прийти к тебе. За советом, – королева Таон лукаво улыбнулась.

Июнь-июль 2011


End file.
